


Good Boy

by WildRose18



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, consent and aftercare are important, trans porn written by trans writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose18/pseuds/WildRose18
Summary: He can't see anything. He can't speak. He can't touch anything. But he's not afraid, this is what he wanted.
Relationships: Matsuba | Morty/Minaki | Eusine
Kudos: 10





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm Craig and in this house we project on to characters we like, whee  
> for brevity's sake, I'm a trans guy myself and I use "female" terms for associated anatomy. if this makes anyone dysphoric or uncomfortable then please for your own sake don't read this

He can't see anything. It’s one thing that his hair is grazing the bridge of his nose, but the headband he uses to push it back has been placed over his eyes. All he can see is darkness.

He can't speak. The makeshift gag wedged between his lips made sure of that.

He can't touch anything. His hands are bound over his head and his arms ache.

Despite all that, he's not afraid. This is what he wants. Of course, it took a lot of convincing to get his boyfriend to even do it. Bless his heart, Eusine seems to worry about him as much as the other way around.

Morty's not completely deprived of his senses. He can feel, and he's feeling a lot. Warm hands running over his body, each gossamer touch lighting fire across his skin. He can hear Eusine telling him he's beautiful, how well he’s doing, where Eusine's going to touch him and how lovely it is—and that's all he needs to hear right now.

Their clothes had been unceremoniously chucked to the wayside much earlier in their love-making. It had been around that point when Morty had suggested this to Eusine.

At first, Eusine was more hesitant and his touches lingered too long in one place. He didn't put his hands anywhere beyond Morty's upper body, which was frustrating in its own right. Just having his hands tied up made his cunt flutter, and when his headband and gag were put in place he could have cum from a few touches or less. But Eusine's concern, while sweet, wasn't doing anything to help him. As it turned out, all Eusine needed were some encouraging words and a kiss, after which he gradually got the hang of it. A few experimental kisses down Morty's neck, Eusine's palm running across his arm gradually replaced with fingertips; his hesitation faded and was slowly replaced with that side of him that Morty adored so much.

Currently, Eusine is laying next to him, fingers reaching beneath his mop of blonde hair and stroking the nape of his neck. That was Morty's favorite place to be touched; a lot of people in Ecruteak found such a place on the body to be sexy, and their Gym Leader was no exception. He's shuddering under Eusine's touch. The things he’s saying only magnified how he felt, as did the occasional nip at his earlobe.

“I've only been touching you,” Eusine chuckles, “and look at you. So perfect.” His hand trails down Morty's shoulder, resting the butt of his palm near his chest and waiting for him to possibly shrink back. The response never came so he continues, fondling and gently squeezing the soft flesh. A pinch and light tug on his nipple was all it took, Morty sobs behind the gag as pleasure overtakes him and shakes his body.

Eusine laughs and waits for Morty to ride out his orgasm completely. Once Morty's breathing evens out, Eusine leans in closer. “Such a good boy,” he purrs, “but I'm not done yet.” Sure enough, Morty could feel his lover's erection pressed against his leg.

Eusine slips away for only a moment, and it feels like torture. Morty doesn't have to wait for him for very long, the same barely-there touch of fingers returns along his thighs. His legs sprawl open and Eusine places himself between them, pressing hot, tender kisses into Morty's inner thighs. Under normal circumstances, just watching Eusine do this would get him wet, but only feeling his mouth inch ever closer to his cunt was far more intense. A low moan slips out of his mouth and past the gag.

At last he could feel Eusine's warm breath on his cunt, but it seems he had other plans in mind. He held Morty's hips in place and leaned in, tracing around his navel with the tip of his tongue in agonizingly slow circles. Morty whimpers, raising his hips off the bed as heat began to pool in his gut once more. He’s so close to begging Eusine to let him cum again, he hears Eusine calling him perfect and a good boy, his hot breath making his clit twitch—

He comes undone a second time. The coiled up heat sprang loose, he's sobbing again and his entire body spasms. He's a mess, he can tell when he comes down from his pleasure high.

Eusine abruptly pulls the gag away from Morty's mouth and the Gym Leader let out the breath he didn't realize he'd held in. He feels Eusine lean in closer, hand cupping his cheek. “Who's my good boy?” he coos.

It takes Morty longer than he cared for to process the question. “I...” he sputters. His voice is a little hoarse. “I am.”

“Hm? I didn't quite catch that.”

“I am!”

“You're what, my dear?”

Now he's just being cruel, he can _hear_ the shit-eating grin in Eusine's voice. A soft whine escapes his throat. “I— I'm a good boy! Aren't I? Aren't I a good boy?”

Seemingly satisfied, Eusine rewards him with a kiss. “Yes, you're a good boy,” he answers, dutifully placing the gag back. “You're the best I could have asked for. You're such a good sport.” A hand strokes his face, lightly pets his hair. “A hard worker...” He senses Eusine pull away from his face and settle between his legs. “Just keep making those sweet, sweet sounds. They're music to my ears.” Eusine's hands settle on Morty's thighs once again. “I'll make sure you know just how special you are.”

Fuck, he loves it when Eusine lays it on thick like this. Eusine makes good on his promise, dipping his tongue into his warm and wet folds. Morty shivers and moans, his toes curling against the bedsheets. He only gets louder when Eusine changes his pace, sucking and licking his clit eagerly—and he stops just as quick as he started. He could have cried.

“I know, my sweet boy,” Eusine tells him. “You've been doing so well. I have something else for you.”

He doesn't finish this thought, instead teasing Morty with the tip of his cock. He whimpers and grinds against him, thankfully Eusine gets the hint and slides in until he's buried to the hilt. Both of them moan out loud, Eusine lowers his head on to Morty's chest and Morty wraps his legs around Eusine to pull him in closer.

“Hah...fuck.” Now it's Eusine's turn to be dizzy with pleasure. “I love you, Morty. You're so warm and beautiful.” He's babbling. Morty has to wonder how long Eusine had been waiting for this.

He doesn't waste anymore time, pulling most of the way out before sliding back in. They've done this before, but this was a whole new territory. Morty wasn't going to last long between Eusine fucking him and breathlessly rattling off how he loved him. He screws his eyes shut tighter under his headband and wails as he cums for a third time, warm fluid gushing out on to both of their thighs. He's lost himself to the throes of pleasure, Eusine's giggle melts into a low moan as he finishes inside him. Morty's still twitching and delirious when Eusine lays his head down on his chest.

* * *

Morty feels empty and very dizzy when he wakes up. He can't open his eyes, but it takes him a moment to remember why.

“Morty?” He hears Eusine's voice and turns his head where he can hear it. Eusine plucks the gag out of Morty's mouth and cups his face. “You doing okay?” he asks.

Morty can't answer, his voice is hoarse from earlier. Instead, he gives a weak nod.

“Watch your eyes, okay? I've got the lights on.” He understands why Eusine gives this warning when he pushes his headband back into place. The light hurts his eyes and he shuts them once again.

“You good, babe?” Eusine asks him.

His vision is blurry and it takes him a moment to find his voice before answering. “...Yeah,” he croaks.

“I'm going to untie you now.”

He feels instant relief when his arms come back down, but his wrists hurt and he can practically feel the marks left by the rope. “Ouch!” he squawks.

“Are you okay?” Eusine drops the rope and turns his attention to Morty's aching wrists. He looks horrified.

Morty nods and gingerly touches the mark left by the rope, wincing when his thumb brushes over the red skin. “I'll be okay,” he answers.

His vision adjusts to the light and he looks to Eusine sitting on the bed next to him. He's wearing one of Morty's old shirts that's a bit too large for him, the sleeves dangling past his hands. He gives Morty a small smile and lays a black yukata next to him on the bed. “I got this out just before you woke up. This one's your favorite, isn't it?"

“Yup.” Morty scoots over to grab the yukata when an uncomfortable wet feeling stops him. He glances down and sees evidence of what they got up to. “Oh...”

“Crap. Hold on.” Eusine gets up and runs off to the bathroom, returning minutes later with a couple of towels. He places the larger one on the wet spot on the bed and uses the other one to clean Morty's legs the best he can.

“You don't have to do all this.” A blush rises on Morty's face as Eusine cleans him off.

“Of course I do.”

Once Morty is dried off, he picks up the yukata and tries to get up, but Eusine insists he help him put it on. Some clumsy movements and a mix-up over the directional placement later and Eusine ties the sash securely around Morty's waist. “Can I get you anything else?” he asks, stroking Morty's hair.

The blonde shakes his head. “I'm fine for now,” he answers, though the way he extends his arm to Eusine seems to tell otherwise. The brunette joins his boyfriend at the edge of the bed and takes Morty's hand into his own. _Perhaps,_ he thinks, _we should spice things up more often._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you holly and nico for your help writing this


End file.
